


Justin to the Rescue

by YumYumPM



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Michael, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Justin left for New York, he and Brian have both gone on with their lives, rarely seeing one another.  When Justin receives a mysterious call from Michael, he drops everything and heads back to Pittsburgh and Brian determined to do whatever he must to fix the problem and save Brian's business.  With the help of some new friends he tries to find out who is out to ruin Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin to the Rescue

He stood there, staring at his phone in disbelief and wondering why he'd bothered to answer it to begin with. He hadn't been in contact with the caller in a couple of years, not since shortly after he'd left Pittsburgh to come to New York. No, what was unbelievable was the news he'd shared with him.

The guy he'd brought home nudged him and began nibbling at his neck, just the way he liked it. Josh Cain was tall and lanky, and an extraordinary talented mouth as Justin knew from personal experience. He asked in a sultry voice. "What's the matter, Babe?"

Justin pocketed his phone and pulled Josh into the apartment by his tie. "Umm, a friend of mine in Pittsburgh has been arrested." Normally he would have chucked off his shoes and tossed aside his shirt, but the news he just received had disconcerted him. Brian in jail?

Josh followed Justin into the bedroom. He pulled off his tie and sat on the bed to take off his shoes. "Arrested? What's the charge?"

"Assault with intent." The reply was garbled. Justin was in the closet pulling out a duffel bag.

Josh blinked. "Assault with intent? That's a serious charge."

Josh should know. He did paralegal work for a law firm.

"You don't understand. Brian's not the type that would assault someone," Justin supplied absentmindedly as he filled the duffel. Even as he said it he wondered. Brian did have a temper, but ... there had to be more to it then what Mikey had told him. He needed to get home to Pittsburgh and find out. He needed to call and make reservations.

"You have a flight that leaves in an hour," Josh informed him as he put away his cell and slipped his shoes back on. "I'll drive."

Justin looked at the man in his bedroom. His curly brown hair flopped into his deep brown eyes. He was a good friend and a nice fuck. He leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Josh took the time to return the kiss, adding a little tongue action. "So this Brian is 'your' Brian?"

Justin nodded. "Though actually he's not 'my' Brian. We're still on good terms though." Ever since Justin had moved to New York, he'd taken Brian's advice to be the best homosexual he could be. He bedded quite a few men, though no where near the number that Brian had. Unlike Brian he did bother to learn names. There were even a few that he went back for second helpings, like Josh. "I'll learn more once I'm back there."

Josh insisted on coming with him as he claimed his ticket. Before he boarded, Josh offered. "If you need anything..."

Justin smiled. "I'll give you a call."

Once Justin got on board and had time to think, he could do nothing but worry. The whole thing made no sense. The call had not taken long and Michael had been a little hysterical but the gist of it was that Brian was in jail, charged with assault with intent and by-the-way Emmett was in the hospital. None of Justin's questions got answered. Like who was it Brian assaulted and was Emmett okay.

Mikey had just blurted, "Just thought you ought to know." and hung up. Justin wanted to strangle Michael. He tried to imagine Brian in jail. It wouldn't be the first time, but the charges this time were so different then last time. There were too many unanswered questions. Who had he assaulted and why? Did it have something to do with Emmett's being in the hospital?

Upon landing he'd had to stand in line, impatiently waiting for other passengers getting down their luggage from the overhead bins, waiting for the door to open so they could all troupe out of the plane. His first order of business was to head for the loft and make sure Brian was okay. He should be out on bail by now. Then he would do what he could to help Brian fight this.

He hitched the strap of his duffle further up on his shoulder and concentrated on headed for the door, so he didn't see Ted until he almost ran over him.

"Ted!"

"Yeah, I heard that Michael called you and figured you'd catch the next plane." Ted appeared nervous.

"Good, you can take me to see Brian at the loft," Justin said as he started toward the parking area.

"He's not there. Ummm, he's still in jail." Ted reluctantly admitted.

Justin halted. "Still?" He frowned. "Just how long has he been there?"

Ted made a shushing motion and pulled Justin off to one side while looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. He pulled a folded newspaper out from inside his jacket.

Justin read the headlines. Business Brian Kinney, owner and CEO of Kinnetik Advertising was charged early this morning with aggravated assault and battery with intent to kill and is being held on $500,000 bond pending trial. Justin looked at the date on the paper. It was three weeks old.  
Justin saw red. Why had Michael waited so long to call and tell him? Why hadn't he been released. Kinnetik surely could afford the $500,000. Before he could ask, Ted took him by the arm and hustled him out the door. Justin cell rang just as he was getting in the car.

"Hi."

"I just found out."

"What! You've got to be kidding me."

"Thanks, Josh. I'll have to get back to you on that. Bye."

Ted looked over at Justin. It was obvious that he'd been listening. "Your boyfriend?"

Justin wasn't exactly sure what Josh was. The guy he fucked more than once? Whatever his classification he'd been true to his word. He'd found out that Brian was still being held. He'd also found out the reason for him still being held. His accounts had been frozen and evidently they had dug up a lot of dirt, they had information on Brian's father, how he used to beat the shit out of his son and naturally concluded like father like son. To Josh it sounded too contrived. The whole thing smelled like a setup. Justin had to agree. "Where are we headed."

Justin supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised when they pulled up at Deb's but he was. He followed Ted into the house and was greeted with hug so tight from Deb that he felt one of his ribs crack. Ben was right behind her and he took Justin's hand in a warm shake. Michael was on the sofa, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"You didn't have to come," he complained.

"I would have come sooner, if I'd known," Justin countered, his eyes glaring at Michael. "Why didn't you call me when it happened?"

"We thought we could handle it and didn't want to bother you," Ben said.

Justin's jaw dropped. He wanted to rant about how well they were 'handling' it so far. He took a deep breath and mentally hummed a mantra. "Okay, can someone at least tell me what happened. Michael wasn't very clear. Just who was it that Brian supposedly assaulted?"

Ted flopped down on an overstuffed armchair. His face plainly showing his distress. "Emmett."

"Emmett? That doesn't even make sense," Justin responded. He shook his head to clear it. "What does Brian say and why is he still in jail?"

"Brian claims he doesn't remember," Ben contributed.

Mikey muttered something that Justin couldn't catch but decided to let it go for now. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why he's not out on bail."

Ted looked pain. "Before Cynthia and I could post it, the court froze all of Brian's accounts."

That struck Justin as incredibly odd. "What does his lawyer have to say?"

Ben, Ted, and Deb all exchanged looks. It was Ted that answered the question. "With the accounts frozen Brian couldn't afford a lawyer."

"What about a court appointed one?"

"No one was willing to take him on," Ben reluctantly informed him. "And until Emmett comes out of his coma, there is really nothing that can be done."  
Justin blinked. He hadn't known that court appointed lawyers could refuse a case. This whole thing made no sense what-so-ever. Why would Brian assault Emmett? "How is Emmett? Were there any witnesses?"

Everyone shook their head no.

"If there are no witnesses, how can they hold him?" Justin asked. "I know that they somehow they found out ... about Jack. How did that happen?"

Everyone immediately looked at Michael, who shrugged and confessed. "He seemed like such a nice guy, how was I to know that they'd use that against Brian. The guy seemed so sympathetic."

Justin's wanted to groan at the in-adequateness of Mikey's excuse. His hands moved to his temple, massaging it. He had to think. There were way too many questions. "What about Mel, surely she could come back to defend him."

Eyes turned to back Michael, who refused to meet Justin's eyes. "She refused. Said Brian was getting what he deserved and he needed to stew."  
"And you let her get away with that!" Justin blew up.

"There was nothing we could do. She said she didn't want J.R. tainted by that and that anyone who helped would be on her shit list," Deb volunteered while wringing her hands.

Justin looked down at the floor, doing his best not to lose his cool. It was obvious that Michael and Deb had chosen Jenny Rebecca over Brian and that was understandable even if it did piss him off. With the accounts frozen there was nothing Ted or Cynthia could have done either. He shifted his gaze to Ted. "What about the house in West Virginia?"

Ted brightened immediately. "That's right! The house is in your name." He jumped up. "I'll get right on it."

"Ted!" Michael said warningly.

Ted looked him right in the eye. "I realize that this might jeopardize what ever friendship Melanie and I had and I'm sorry for what Mel's doing, but I don't think that Brian is responsible for Emmett's injuries and I'm sick and tired of not being able to do anything about it."

Justin's chest filled with pride knowing that at least one of Brian's so called 'friends' was on his side. He took a last look around the room seeing Mikey's glare, the fear in Deb's eyes, and the sincere look of apology in Ben's. He understood where Ben was coming from, needing to feel that he had to side with his husband, but it didn't make it any less painful. Without a backward glance Justin followed Ted out the door.

Ted drove Justin to Brian's loft. He brought Justin up-to-date on Kinnetik's current status. Which wasn't too good. On hearing that Brian had been arrested several of his top accounts had started talking about jumping ship. Then the accounts were frozen.

As soon as he got out of the car, Justin pulled out his cell and brought Josh up-to-date. He ranted about Mikey and how he was responsible for Brian's still being held without bail. He was so damn pissed. He described in detail Michael's reactions and unfortunately Josh thought the whole thing was funny, which didn't make Justin feel any better.

"It's not funny, Josh."

"I know," Josh responded then started snickering again. Justin couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Justin raised the grate on the elevator and slipped in pushing the button for Brian's loft as he informed Josh about the house in West Virginia.

"Brian's lucky to have you for a friend, Jus," a much somber Josh said.

"It's the least I can do, after all he paid for it."

At the door, he dropped his bag to the floor and punched the security code in while informing Josh of the difficulties with Kinnetik.

"Somebody's really got it out for your friend," Josh remarked. "I've got some contacts over in your area. Let me see what I can find out. By the way, I contacted a lawyer friend who's family and he's offered to take Brian's case."

"That's great, Josh. But I don't want to put you out."

"Jus, something is rotten about this whole mess and if they can do that to one queer they can do it to others. This is about protecting our own."

Justin slid the door to the loft open, then almost dropped the phone.

"Holy shit!"

He heard squawking coming from the phone and brought it back to his ear.

"Somebody's been here and they've torn the place apart," Justin informed Josh.

"Get your ass out of there now!" Josh ordered.

Justin looked around from his vantage by the door. Papers were scattered, but nothing looked broken.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"At least call the police."

Justin examined the lock on the door. Nothing was damaged. He shook his head, then realizing that Josh couldn't see him said firmly. "No. The lock wasn't jimmied. That can only mean one thing."

"That someone let them in. But who would be that stupid?"

Simultaneous they both said, "Michael."

"Look, I'm going to clean myself up, then head over to Kinnetik. Could your lawyer friend meet me there?"

"No problem. And Jus? Take care."

"Will do."

Justin shut the door and set the alarm. He wanted to go to where Brian was being held, but more than that he wanted to get Brian released and before the next day was out, he was going to do it. Three fucking weeks. He could only imagine how Brian felt. Justin strolled through the loft, putting things back in their place and noting changes that had occurred since his last visit.

Going up the steps to the bedroom, he let out a puff of disbelief. Clothes scattered hither and yon, mattress hanging half off the bed. As he straightened and hung the clothing back in the closet, he was pleased to note that the suit Brian had bought him for the wedding still hung there with the shoes right below. He planned on getting a few hours sleep, but first there were going to be some much needed changes made.

Banging on the lofts door brought Justin out of some much needed sleep. He padded barefoot to the door and slid it open, making a note that a viewing hole or, better yet, a security camera was needed. He couldn't help smiling as he pictured Brian watching on his computer screen, making sure the trick of the evening was up to snuff.

"My key isn't working," Michael griped as he barged his way in.

'No shit, Sherlock,' Justin thought. "Come on in."

Michael's eyes swept the loft seeming to look for who knows what.

"Do you mind? I've got a lot to do today. Getting Brian out of jail ..." Justin said as graciously as he could.

"About that. Look, you've done your good deed for the day. Now you can head back to New York." Michael was blunt. "I can take care of him now."

Justin's brows rose and his mouth dropped open. Michael must be stupid if he though Justin was leaving now. Oh, wait a moment. This was Michael he was talking about. "Well, thank you for stopping by. You can go now." Justin was equally blunt. "Oh, by the way, did you let anyone in here after Brian was arrested?"

Michael's face turned red. "He seemed like such a nice guy. He said he wanted background on Brian for a story."

Justin nodded his head, it made sense in a macabre sort of way. Michael had not only spilled his guts, he'd done it in Brian's loft. Unbelievable.  
Slamming the door after Brian's 'bestest' friend, Justin shook his head. Time to get things rolling.

One hour later Justin got out of a cab in front of Kinnetik. He checked his appearance in the plate glass door before entering. The suit that he'd never gotten to wear for the wedding fitted him perfectly and his shoe's were polished so bright that they shined. His hair was neatly combed in place and with one last adjustment of the tie, he walked through the door.

The place was deathly quiet. Justin looked around wondering where everyone was. The sound of heels on concrete floor caught his ear. Cynthia, Brian's executive assistant, a weariness in her step walked over. "I'm sorry we're not open." She stopped her eyes widened. "Justin! Wow. You look great."  
Justin looked around the place. Things appeared worse than what Ted had led him to believe. He gave Cynthia one of his Sunshine smiles. "Just how bad is it?" he asked gently.

Cynthia's eyes teared up and the next thing he knew he had an armful of distraught female. Just then Ted showed up and Cynthia pushed herself away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. Without Brian it's been just so fucking hard." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ted wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You've done a great job trying to keep everything together." His voice was tender as he assured her.

There was a closeness between the two that reminded Justin of how Ted and Melanie used to be.

Ted turned his gaze to Justin. "Things are still solvent. Just barely," he admitted. "I've got all the paperwork together on the mansion. Legally it is yours free and clear."

Justin nodded then turned to Cynthia. He shook himself internally and found the strength he knew he would need. "I'd like everything you've got on Brian's ten top clients," he requested firmly, then headed towards Brian's office.

Ted and Cynthia exchanged looks.

"The clients we have now or ...," Cynthia asked.

Justin turned around. "How many has he lost?"

"Five. Three that are on the fence," Ted supplied.

Justin thought about it. "Those for sure and any others that will get the cash flowing again. Are the partnership papers Brian and I signed before we called off the wedding still binding?"

Ted nodded, though the look on his face let Justin know he was wondering what Justin had in mind. Cynthia on the other hand looked like she was taking everything on blind faith and headed to get Justin the files he'd requested.

Justin in the meantime settled behind Brian's desk. He pulled the papers toward him, going over the numbers. Bills paid, bills to be paid. Letter's from clients saying the agency's services would not be needed. These he set aside. Cynthia strolled in with an arm load of files. Justin took them and sorted them, matching them with the letters. Then one by one he went through the folders. When he was done, he settled back in Brian's chair and reviewed his options. Then pulling the largest file to him, he made the first call. "Hello. May I speak to ... Leo Brown."

"Justin Taylor."

Okay he knew this wasn't going to be easy. But Justin was nothing if not tenacious. Rifling through the folder once again, he found what he needed.

"Tell him it's about $1.5 million in profits." There was a pause. "Thank you."

Justin was nothing if not polite.

"Mr. Brown!" he said jovially. "Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney's partner. I hear that you're looking to go with another firm."

He laughed. "Yes. I've been in New York, but I'm back now."

Justin asked about Brown's family. They talked about art. Then he proceeded to cite facts and figures, giving a foundation for why Brown should stick with Kinnetik Advertising. Ten minutes later, after promising him a Justin Taylor original Justin hung up satisfied that Brown was going to stick with Kinnetik. Picking up the next folder, he started the process all over again.

QAF

Justin hung up the phone finishing the last of many calls. There was no way he were going to allow Brian's business to go down the tube. Over the past years he'd become really good at selling himself and this wasn't much different. Thanks to Brian's notes, he knew way more then he wanted about Brian's clients. It's all good since Justin is perfectly capable of bull shitting his way through.

Ted entered Brian's office to find Justin leaning back in Brian's chair, his feet upon the desk, laughing.

"That's wonderful, Phil. You'll contact the three names I gave you? Don't forget the conference call on Tuesday. Bye."

Ted stood in the doorway and the look of shock on his face, priceless. Justin would have been peeved, but Ted's been a good friend for Brian so he let it pass. Plus he's bringing the news that the lawyer Josh recommended is here.

"Hey, Ted. What's up?"

"Ah, there's a Doug Holbank here to see you. Say's Josh sent him?"

Justin's feet hit the floor and he was up and out of the chair in a flash. His eyes shining, he ordered, "Send him in. He's the lawyer that's gonna spring Brian. Have you got the necessary papers?"

Ted nodded, he handed over the paperwork on the house in West Virginia and went to get the very handsome man he'd left waiting. Ted may not be the most clued-up but his gaydar was pinging off the charts. If this guy wasn't gay he'd ... eat his hat.

Once Holbank entered the office Justin rounded the desk and held out his hand. "Thank you, for coming."

"My pleasure. Anything for family," Doug assured him. He held the younger man's hand far longer then normal before letting go. He looked over the papers before giving a nod. "Let's go get your boyfriend."

Justin brightened at that. "Ted? Be on the look out for some faxes coming in."

"How many?"

Justin considered. "Seven. Maybe eight."

Ted's jaw dropped. He and Cynthia had tried everything they could think of to minimize the damage to Kinnetik, without much success. Justin, in a short amount of time, had already managed to accomplish the impossible.

Doug Holbanks had walked through the door as if he owned the place. His dark hair, perfectly styled. His suit, while not designer, fitted him perfectly. On the way out Justin stopped to talk with Cynthia, who seems to have perked up considerably. She had even brought Justin a latte at one point, though he would have preferred a Pepsi. Still she was able to answer any question's that Justin had which facilitated all those calls. What wasn't in the folders she knew. Now as Justin walk out the door with the lawyer, she gave Justin a sunshine smile of her own.

Once in Doug's car, which is nothing flashy, Justin started worrying. What if they refused bail? Doug evidently didn't notice. He ended up telling Justin about his relation with Josh, that they grew up together. By high school they had a ring of friends with similar goals. He was the lawyer, Josh did research, Kevin, another friend was a detective, and Marcus, was a judge. Between them all they had a network that had come in handy on a few occasions. Josh had vouched for Justin, making him family.

Justin was pissed that Michael had wasted so much time and even more pissed that the girls had effectively blocked any move to get Brian released. Would they use his having been in jail to keep him away from Gus? Justin wouldn't have put it past them and wanted to get back at them in the worst way. Justin mentioned his concerns to Doug and found him suitably sympathetic.

The car pulled up at the corner and Justin had a good view of the doors to the precinct where Brian was being held. Doug checked the papers, nodded, then pulled out a pair of tortoise shell glasses. He tousled his hair before getting out of the car. Justin couldn't help but wonder what was going on when he loosened his tie and adjusted his suit jacket so that it draped funny.

Justin reached for the handle but Doug shook his head. "It's best you not come with me." Then he gave Justin a wink before crossing the street. What the fuck was that all about?

Justin started chewing his thumb, worried about what Brian's attitude would be like after having spent three weeks incarcerated. The possibilities were endless. How would he feel about Justin coming back and taking over?

It seemed like forever, but finally that front door opened and out came Doug with Brian at his side. Justin grabbed for the car door knob and scrambled out, ready to jump into Brian's arms. A shake of Doug's head warned him away.

Brian stopped in front of Justin. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

It was no more than Justin should have expected. He opened the door to the back seat and once Brian was situated climbed in after him. Two blocks away Justin found himself tightly enfolded in a pair of arms, hanging on for dear life. Justin never felt so happy. He looked up and caught the look of understanding in Doug's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

Arriving back at Kinnetik, Doug turned around in his seat. Brian was still holding on to Justin. He had been quiet from the time he'd been released until he spotted Justin and now he seemed shell shocked so Doug helped Justin get Brian to his car then he handed Justin his business card before leaving. "Give me a call once he's settled."

Justin nodded before starting the car and driving away.

Brian was much too quiet and it worried Justin. The first thing he did upon entering the loft was drag Brian up the steps to his bedroom then directly into the bath. Turning on the water, it was just a matter of moments before he had Brian stripped down and shoved into the shower. In no time flat he followed Brian in. He started with shampoo on Brian's hair, massaging the lather in. Then with a washcloth in hand he soaped down Brian's back, running the washcloth over the broad shoulders, then down each arm. Next he lathered up Brian's beautiful ass and hips, not delving into his crack. He knelt down sweeping the cloth down one leg and up the other before standing up again and turning him around. Justin looked him in the eye. Those hazel eyes were glassy.

Gently he washed Brian's scruffy face. It looked as if Brian had not shaved in awhile and he realized that he'd never seen Brian with this much facial hair before. Down the neck, onto Brian's chest, using the cloth to circle around each nipple, bringing them to hard nubs. Lathering up the cloth again, he smoothed it over Brian's taunt stomach before kneeling and lathering up his legs.

Brian's cock began to rise, swelling and leaking in front of Justin's face. He looked up seeing that Brian's eyes were now clearer. Justin looked back at the cock staring him in the face and licked his lips. He'd been wanting to do this for ages. He looked up at Brain's face once again.

"Tell me you did not tell Mikey not to call me."

The confusion in Brian's eyes answered that question and lightened Justin's heart. Using the washcloth to roll Brian's balls and clean them at the same time. His tongue lapped over the slit and around the edges of the head before he shut his eyes and leaned close to take Brian's cock into his mouth.  
He felt Brian's hands on his head as the cock pushed further into his mouth. He hummed around it and smiled as Brian let out a "Fuck". Justin's hands cupped Brian's ass, helping him draw closer, his mouth working up and down the swollen shaft. When Brian stiffened, Justin withdrew his mouth and rose before Brian could shoot. He turned around and spread his legs, while one hand reached for a condom which he held out over his shoulder.

Fingers took the packet from his fingers and Justin braced himself against the shower wall as he heard a ripping sound and looked down and behind him watching as those fingers roll the condom over the weeping cock. He could feel his hole spasming as fingers moved to stretch him, readying him for what was to come. Come, cum. Justin started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Brian asked, his cock mere inches away from its goal.

Justin shook his head and tried to stop without success. Suddenly Brian's cock was inside of him, where it belonged. "Oh!" Followed by. "Shit."

"Later," Brian whispered in his ear as he drove in long strokes, then short jabs, then long again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," was the mantra that Justin repeated over and over until the pleasure got to be too much and he shot all over the shower wall. Brian was leaning heavily against him, so Justin wiggled his butt to get his attention. Brian gradually slipped free and Justin managed to turn around and support him as he slipped the condom off his cock. Somehow Justin managed to shut off the water, dry them both off and stagger into the bedroom before landing on the bed. Brian was out like a light and Justin was ready to join him, but first, unfortunately, there were phone calls to be made.

Pulling on an old pair of sweat pants and retrieving his cell phone, Justin went into the living room. The red light was flashing on the loft's phone, which Justin ignored. He checked his cell. There were quite a few voice mails. The one's from Deb and Michael he chose to ignore. He thought about calling Doug, but with Brian out like a light there was nothing to be done. He considered calling his mother, but not now. He pushed the button's that would connect him to Kinnetik, and his call was answered on the first ring.

"Kinnetik."

The voice was Ted's, which surprised Justin. "Ted?"

"Justin! That lawyer stopped by and told us Bri was out. Is everything okay? Michael's been burning up the phone lines."

Justin glanced up into the bedroom, glad to see Brian fast asleep. "Yeah, Brian's asleep right now, so everything's okay so far. I don't want Michael or anyone to know about it."

There was silence on the line. "What ever you want. It's your call."

Justin breathed in a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Ted."

"No, thank you. The phones have been ringing off the hook. I don't know what you said to the clients, but their coming back in droves." Ted voiced excitedly.

"That's great, Ted. We'll be in touch tomorrow."

Justin set down his phone and crawled into bed curled around the man he loved.

QAF

Justin awoke the next morning from a sound sleep and stretched. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into a confused set of hazel eyes.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Justin blinked in surprise, but Brian was already out of the bed and in the bathroom. With a sigh, he found the card Doug had given him and reached for his cell phone.

Justin was pouring coffee when Brian exited the bathroom, one towel loosely wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with a second towel. He watched as Brian's eyes focused in on their guest.

"And who is this, Sunshine?" Brian asked, nonchalantly dropping the towel around his waist and reaching for the cup of coffee that Justin held out to him.

Justin couldn't help smirking. This was a reaction he should have expected from Brian. "This is Doug Holbanks, your lawyer."

Brian froze, his sharp gaze bewildered as he looked directly at Justin. "What the fuck do I need a lawyer for?"

Now it was Justin and Doug's turn to look puzzled. They had just been discussing some confusing facts about the case. Justin had already mentioned Brian's strange reaction upon waking and Doug was just starting on other baffling aspects.

Brian shook his head and turned away. "I don't have any time for this shit. I need to get ready for work."

Brian was sorting through his clothing trying to decide on which outfit to wear when Justin walked in and threw a paper down on the bed. He looked over at it while pulling his underwear up. "What's that?" he asked.

"You wanted to know why you needed a lawyer," Justin informed him.

Brian took the paper, his eyes widen in surprise quickly suppressed as he read. He tossed the paper aside. "What the fuck! Is this some kind of joke?"

"Look at the date."

Picking up the paper, Brian checked the date before tossing it aside. "So?"

Justin felt like banging his head against the wall. The phone began ringing in the other room. "He doesn't believe me," Justin told Doug as he answered the phone. "What," he said angrily. The voice on the other end was jabbering away and he couldn't make out what they were saying though he could make out who. Michael! Something about Brian being out of jail. The girls being pissed. What the fuck? He was fairly certain that he'd told Ted not to tell anyone. Just then the door buzzer went off. Without another word he slammed the receiver down and went to the door, hitting the button with a bit more force than necessary.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"Ted."

A feral smile lit his face. Just the person he wanted to talk to. He pushed the button that unlocked the main door, then slid the loft's door back. He frowned when he realized that Ted was soon running up the stairway rather then using the elevator.

Out of breath, Ted waved a newspaper in Justin's face. Justin reached out and grabbed it. Reading the front page headlines. Fuck! So that was how Mikey knew Brian was out. Suddenly the paper was snatched from his hand.

"What the fuck?" Brian's eyes narrowed as he read the headline on the front page, he checked the date and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Ted was there in an instant, catching Brian's arm and helping Justin guide him to a chair.

Brian sat down heavily, his expression bewildered. Justin sat next to him, his arm wrapped around him.

"This is why you need a lawyer," Doug informed him.

"I don't understand. It says I assaulted someone? Who did I assault?"

Ted cleared his throat. "Emmett."

"Emmett? Why would I ... This does not make any sense."

"None of this make sense," Ted agreed.

"There's a lot of unanswered questions. Things that don't add up." Doug opened up his briefcase. "As your attorney I was able to get the records on your case. You were arrested, booked and placed in a holding cell. That's normal. Your arraignment, however, was a week later and by that time your accounts were frozen."

Brian shook his head. "I don't remember any of it."

Justin laced his fingers with Brian's.

"What is it you do remember?" asked Doug.

"Emmett dragged me out to Babylon."

Doug raised an eyebrow.

"Babylon is a gay club," Justin tossed out, with a proud smile. "Brian owns it."

"Emmett? Is this the Emmett Honeycutt that according to the record you were found kneeling next to with a bloody bat in your hand?"

Brian stiffened, he flashed back in time. He was holding a bat in his hand. He swung it taking down ... He turned around. On the ground lay Justin, blood pouring from the wound on his forehead. His breathing became harsh, he blinked and began to shake violently. Tears began running down Brian's face. He shook his head over and over and curled up into a ball.

"Brian! Brian, it's okay! Brian?" Justin patted Brian on the cheek and called out in a panic. He didn't have time for panicking. Brian wasn't responding so Justin pulled out his cell and punched 911. "Bri! Wake up."

Doug looked at Ted, wondering what had just occurred. Ted leaned over and softly gave him the highlights of Justin's bashing that Brian had witnessed.  
"Will you fucking quit slapping me?" Brian's hand caught Justin's hand before it could connect with his face again.

Justin began to laugh with relief, his hands moving to each side of Brian's face. Their lips move together and a tongue found its way into Justin's mouth. Justin sucked on it then fought for control of the kiss. The fact that there are other people in the room didn't matter. Justin started pushing Brian's clothes aside.

"Are they always like this?" Doug asked, his mouth opened.

"Pretty much," Ted confirmed. Over the years he'd gotten used to seeing the two of them go at it. Even the pounding on the door didn't break the two apart. The sliding of the door back, however, did.

Two guys, bags in hand and a stretcher, stood in the hallway. "Someone call 911? Who's the patient."

Three fingers pointed at Brian, who was partially lying on the couch, his clothing half on and half off.

Justin moved away to let them near and in a low voice requested. "Ted, call Cynthia and let her know what's going on. DO NOT tell anyone else and that includes Michael or Debbie."

"Got cha." Ted immediately pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm fine," Brian protested.

"Let us be the judge of that," The older paramedic said as he took out his equipment to take Brian's vitals. "I'm Bob, this is Dave. What seems to be the problem?"

Justin was the one to describe his reason's for having made the call.

"What's your name," Dave asked, his pen poised over the sheet on a clipboard.

"Ted Schmidt," Justin offered before anyone else could speak.

Ted froze, almost dropping his phone in the process. One look at Justin's face and he knew better then to correct him. Brian's mouth hung open in shock, while Doug merely looked thoughtful.

"Are you on any medications? Did you take any drugs?" Dave asked, to which Brian looked blank.

"No, he hasn't," Justin contributed, to the best of his knowledge Brian hadn't.

"Okay, Ted, just relax and this will be over in no time." Bob said as he put the stethoscope to his ears. He called out numbers which Dave recorded on his chart. When he was done he put his equipment away. "Your eyes are a little dilated, your pulse is a little fast but the rest of your vitals are in the normal range. If your symptoms should reoccur, I would recommend contacting your personal physician."

Brian nodded as he buttoned his shirt back up. He picked up the paper as Justin escorted the paramedics out the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Three fucking weeks. Oh fuck! Kinnetik."

"Kinnetik's fine," Ted assured him, before sending a knowing look Justin's way. "I want to know why you gave the paramedic's my name?"

Justin opened his mouth, but he didn't seem to have an answer.

"Actually, that was a pretty smart move," Doug responded thoughtfully. "It doesn't give the prosecutor anything that can be used against us. Speaking of which." He pulled a folder out of his briefcase. "Your court date is in less than a week." He shuffled through the papers. "We're going up against Judge Roy Russo."

"Not Regular Roy?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, you know him."

"He's the Judge that sentenced Chris Hobbs. If you can call it that." Ted muttered.

Doug frowned. He searched through the folder. This was new information he hadn't been aware of, information that could prove important. But how did it connect to his client's case? "Explain."

"When I was in high school ..." Justin shrugged. "I jerked off this jock."

"Not one of your better ideas," Brian muttered, then grunted when Justin elbowed him.

"At my prom, he hit me in the head with a baseball bat."

"And that fuckwit of a judge, gave Hobbs a suspended sentence and a measly five hundred hours of community service," Ted remonstrated on Justin's behalf.

Doug withdrew his notebook and made a note to contact Kevin for a thorough investigation into the case. "I remember that case. I was a senor in law student at the time and I felt that that case was mishandled from the get go."

"Can't argue with you on that one," Brian said.

Justin's cell went off. Making his excuses he slipped up the stairs to the bedroom.

"That was my mom. Ted, can you give me a lift?"

"Sure."

"Where's the jeep?" Brian wanted to know.

"Brian, you haven't owned a jeep in over five years," Ted said.

Brian couldn't help but look confused. Justin looked worried.

"I think we need to find a doctor and have you checked over," Doug insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I think we're going to need every bit of information we can get on what happened to you."

QAF

The days leading up to the court hearing proved interesting. Doug did his best to make sure that he had all bases covered, but something unknown could always turn up. He found that he actually liked his client once they got past all the bullshit. They'd had a fierce argument over what Brian should wear. Doug felt Armani might alienate the jury, but Brian refused to dress down and nothing Doug nor Justin said could change his mind.

When he finally got the list of the prosecutor's witnesses, he'd been shocked. It was a long list. It was like a who's who of Gay Pittsburgh. He'd gone over the list with Justin and been amazed to learn that some of the people on the list were close friends, relatives, and one night stands. Kevin had to call in favor's from other PI's just to get through the top ten on the list. He would be working on it, but Doug an angle in the works that he thought would help more.

Finally the day of the hearing arrived. The courtroom was filled. Emmett, the victim was still in a coma and Brian, in spite of having been seen by several psychiatrist still had no memory of that night. As the day went on and witnesses were called to the stand, Doug realized that this wasn't so much about Emmett Honeycutt's attack as it was about character assignation.

There were witness's that they'd prepared for and were no problems, Brian's mother, his sister - who basically had no knowledge of the crime that Brian was accused of. Debbie Novotny tried to lessen the negative effects of her testimony without success. Then there was Ted Schmitt. The prosecution had declared him a hostile witness and been granted great leniency by the judge in regard to their questions. Whenever Ted wanted to elaborate on a point the prosecuting attorney would insist that he just answer yes or no. They, of course, brought up the fact that he was Brian's employee and quite possibly feared losing his job to counter act any positive response he made.

Finally they called Michael Charles Novotny to the stand, where he confirmed the information about Brian's sex life and his father's abuse, somehow making it appear that Brian had inherited the trait. He then proceeded to drop the bombshell that Doug was not prepared for. He testified that Brian Kinney was responsible for Judge Roy being glued to a toilet seat for over eighteen hours.

Brian jumped up, probably to refute that statement, but Doug managed to pull him down. A swift look behind them at Justin was all he needed to know that this was news to him. After calming Brian down, Doug rose and requested a recess which was not granted. In a hurried whisper he asked if what Michael said was true. Brian rolled his lips together. He didn't say yes nor did he deny it, but he did insist that he never admitted doing so to Michael.  
With a stern warning to Brian not to say anything, Doug went to the stand to question Michael.

"Michael Novotny, you've known Brian for a long time. Is that correct?"

Michael leaned close to the microphone. "Yes."

"Where did you meet?"

"In junior high."

"You're gay, aren't you?"

Michael glanced at the prosecutor, who had jumped up.

"I object."

"On what grounds."

"Relevancy."

Doug raised an eyebrow, a trick he'd picked up from his client. He moved to stand blocking Michael line of sight with the prosecutor. "Question withdrawn, Your Honor." He leaned in close to Michael almost friendly. "Have you ever had a sexual relationship with my client?"

The courtroom erupted with twitters.

"No!" Michael made it sound like the most disgusting thing on earth.

"And why is that?"

"We're best friends, you don't fuck your friends," Michael declared.

Doug gave him a look of disbelief and glanced at the jurors. The expression on several jurist seemed to indicate that they were getting the fact that the most damaging information was coming from a person who claimed to be Brian's 'best friend' or they were having trouble to believe that the two had never had a sexual relationship. Hadn't Michael testified that Brian Kinney fucked anyone on two feet?

The prosecutor jumped up once again. "Objection."

"Mr. Holbank, you've been warned about this line of questioning."

"Sorry, Your Honor." Doug did his best to look appropriately chastised. He decided it was time to play his ace in the hole and turning his back to his client, rubbed his middle finger against the side of his nose. No one paid the slightest attention as the young man sitting in the back row leave.

Closing arguments were being given and things did not look good. Before Judge Roy could pronounce his verdict six men march into the room.

The Judge stood up. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Judge Roy Russo?"

"Yes. How dare you interrupt these proceedings."

The lead man held out a badge and introduced himself. "Raymond Cleve FBI. You're under arrest."

"Are you out of your mind. What's the charge," Judge Roy asked through gritted teeth, his eyes under bushy brows blazed with anger.

"Child pornography. Read him his rights." Agent Cleve ordered.

The entire courtroom irrupted as the Judge was escorted from the room shouting obscenities. Doug hid his smile of satisfaction as the prosecutor came over and asked what the fuck they were going to do.

QAF

The music flowed through the air, as Justin moved to the beat. Dancing in Babylon. Celebrating. In the months since Justin had returned to Pittsburgh to help Brian out of his dilemma a lot had happened. Times had been stressful, but Justin couldn't be happier. Things had been a little difficult at first. Brian had been put through some psychological tests and then Doug ran him through what to expect during the trial. When Brian finally got a chance to go into his office, Ted went over with him where Kinnetik's finances had stood while he'd been in jail. How some of his clients had jumped ship. Then Ted informed him of how Justin had taken control and put up the house for his bail. How Justin had contacted those clients and where they stood as of that date. Brian rolled his lips together and raised a brow. Justin just returned the look, his expression a bit smug.

Brian's inability to remember what had happened during the three weeks he was incarcerated had left him confused and who could blame him. He would have panic attacks, which left him insecure.

Justin diplomatically, in that waspish manner of his, explained that Brian couldn't expect to run his company the way he had before being arrested. That he was going to be suffering from the same insecurities that Justin had suffered with after his bashing. Because even though Brian had not been bashed he carried the guilt for it. While Ted and Cynthia had done their best to keep Kinnetik on track, Brian Kinney was still needed at the helm and Justin was more than willing to lend a hand. They had a long talk about shared responsibility, about letting Justin help.

It also appeared that the charges against Judge Roy Russo were going to stick and it looked like he was going to get what was coming to him and not just a suspended sentence as Chris Hobbs had. Yet another reason to be celebrating.

Justin set down his bottle and looked out onto the dance floor. Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The music seemed muted as the sea of men parted and two striking men moved through them, closely followed by three others. A grin spread across Justin's face. "Josh!"

The man in question swooped Justin up giving him one hell of a kiss, much to Brian's disapproval. The man next to Josh held out his hand. "How's things going, Bri, Ted?"

"Counselor." Brian smiled. "Welcome to Babylon. Who are your friends?"

Doug reached out to shake the hand being offered. His eyes scanned the bar area and the group surrounding Brian. Justin, of course was near enough to touch. Ted, too, was nearby. Next to Ted was the man he had yet to meet and hopefully the man with all the answers. Emmett Honeycutt.

One of the guys behind him reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, handing it to Brian. Brian glanced at it, then looked at the man who'd given it to him. "You've got to be joking." He looked back down at the card.

Day and Knight Detective Agency.  
We work around the clock  
Kevin Day Eric Knight

"They're very good. As you should know," Doug reminds him, then pulled the last man, older but fit, forward. "And this is Judge Marcus Kent without whose help we might not have pulled your case off."

"Yeah," Brian admitted, then turned to the guy manning the bar and indicated the group. "Drinks are on the house. Hey, Em." He waved over the man standing on the outskirts of the group.

No longer the open and friendly man he once was, Emmett, his reddish hair clipped close to his scalp, slipped closer to his friends. His face was still battered and one arm was held close to his chest in a sling.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, you wanna dance," Kevin raised a brow and asked Emmett.

Emmett, unable to look Kevin in the eye, moved closer to Brian. "No. Sorry, but no." He shook his head and lifted the arm in the sling.

Kevin smiled softly, seeing the gesture for the excuse that it was. He leaned in close, opening his jacket just enough to reveal his gun and whispered. "You don't have to be afraid. We won't let anything happen to you." Then he nodded toward his partner, whose dark hair and slanted eyes suggested that he was of Asian descent. "And my little friend here is an expert in the martial arts."

"Who are you calling little?" Eric said as he slammed his boot down hard on Kevin's foot. Eric muttered. "I may be short, but I've got a nine inch dick."

Which Kevin confirmed as he pounced up and down holding his hurt foot.

With Brian's snickering echoing in his ear, Emmett allowed himself to be led to the dance floor and found himself sandwiched in-between two hot looking guys. It took awhile, but Emmett soon found himself relaxing within the arms holding him and enjoying the night.

The questions would come later, now was a time for celebration. They were here to dance among other things. Brian and Justin, Doug and Josh, Ted and Marcus. They switched amongst themselves, dancing, drinking and having a good time, but Emmett found himself captive to Kevin and Eric and for a good reason. Brian was free of all charges, his business was even booming, but out there somewhere someone had wanted Emmett hurt and Brian blamed. All they had to do was find out whom.

QAF

Brian groaned as he raised his aching head and dropped it back onto his pillow. He brought one hand to his head, his other arm being weighted down. He opened one bleary eye and caught sight of a blond head, no longer the golden blond that he remembered. The head moved, snuggling closer and blue eyes opened. Justin looked as bad as Brian felt.

"Good morning." Justin croaked.

Brian smiled and even that hurt. "Can I have my arm back? I need to piss."

Justin lifted his head and rolled over, pulling the duvet up as Brian rolled out of bed and realized the room he was in wasn't his.

"What the fuck!"

Justin turned over to look at him, and sat up suddenly as he noticed the same thing.

Brian rolled his lips inward and looked worried. Then the door opened and a head popped around it.

"Hey, you're up. Breakfast is being served," Josh said before disappearing.

Justin collapsed back down on the mattress with a sigh of relief. If Josh was here that meant things weren't too bad. After finding the bathroom and freshening up, Justin and Brian found their way down the hall to the kitchen by following their noses.

"Now, honey. You've got to take that thing and beat it." Emmett's voice drifted down the hallway. "Not so hard!"

Brian and Justin exchanged looks, Emmett actually sounded cheerful. They peeked into the room where the voice came from. Emmett sat on a stool, a coffee cup in his hand and happily ordered around one of the men from last night. "Now gently pour it into the pan."

The short dark haired Asian detective was attempting to pour something into a pan sitting on the burner.

"That's it you're doing wonderful," Emmett praised. "Now once it solidifies, add the chopped ingredients, then gently fold in half." He paused as he spotted Brian and Justin. "Well, well. Look what the cat drug in. Care for some coffee?"

"You're sounding chipper." Brian gratefully took the cup Josh passed to him. "Where the fuck are we?"

"Our humble abode. We call it Day and Knight - Private Dicks, our offices are downstairs," Kevin said around a mouthful of omelet, he offered his plate. "Want some?"

Justin happily agreed and soon found a plate placed in front of him. "Why bring us here?" he asked as he tackled his breakfast.

"You guys were pretty well wasted," Eric said and shrugged. "It seemed like the best option at the time."

"Good morning," Doug said coming into the kitchen and pouring him a cup of coffee. "When you are done here, I'd like to see everyone in the war room."  
Brian and Justin each raised a brow. "War room?" they mouthed to one another.

Brian set down his cup. "We'll just get out of your hair." Holding out his hand, he tried to pull a reluctant Justin away from the table.

Doug moved to block the door. "Someone tried to kill your friend and attempted to frame you. That someone is still out there. Until we find them this case is still open."

Emmett, who had gotten up to leave with Brian and Justin, went pale and sat down again. He'd been in a coma following the attack and he woke up around the time that Judge Roy was indicted. Teddy kept him up-to-date on the Brian's new trial and he was released from the hospital on the day the verdict of not guilty came back. Eric wrapped an arm around him, then helped him up and guided him up the stairs to a large room, Brian and Justin following.  
Inside was a fairly large conference table and an equally huge screen, not unlike Kinnetik's conference room. Eric made sure everyone was situated, before settling into a chair next to Emmett and taking his hand.

"Everyone comfortable? Kev?" Doug nodded at Kevin.

Kevin sat in front of his laptop and tapped a few keys then moved to the far wall. At the top of the white wall was the image of a file folder icon. Using his forefinger, he dipped into the folder and pulled out a picture. He did that three more times.

"First let's start with our victims," Kevin announced as three faces slid across the screen. Emmett, Brian and Justin's.

Brian looked at Kevin. "Ah, why is Justin's picture up there?"

"Because of these." Two more swipes and photos of a bloody bat and Judge Russo appeared on the screen.

"How does he do that?" Emmett whispered to Eric.

"He's the one person that ties everything together. Let's look at the mode of attack. A baseball bat. Then there's the judge who let his attacker go free."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're making this sound like the whole thing was planned." Brian insisted.

"What I'm trying to say is we have to look at everything. I'm sorry to have to bring this up, Emmett, but do you have any enemies, any tricks you might have turned down, that would want you hurt?"

Emmett was at a loss. "I'm sorry, but I can't think of anyone that would want to..." He tried to blink back the tears that appeared. Justin and Eric each reached out to comfort him.

Brian snickered. "Emmett doesn't turn down tricks."

"Everyone loves Em," Justin tossed out, pinching Brian for his remark.

"That's true. But he's also unapologetic about who he is. He's out and proud. That alone is a reason for someone to attack him," Brian reminded Justin.

"Brian's right," Doug agreed. "But still everything points to someone getting back at you and Brian."

Brian's face hardened. "Are you saying that Emmett nearly dying was collateral damage? That someone was trying to hurt me?"

Doug nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

The room went silent as everyone contemplating the implication.

"Fuck!" Brian shouted as he slammed his fist against the table.

"You can't blame yourself," Emmett said, patting Brian's arm. "It was just my luck that the one time we go to Babylon together, this happened."

"You two don't normally do that?"

"Lord a mercy, no." Emmett actually laughed. "Normally Brian wouldn't be caught dead going to Babylon with little old me."

Doug turned to Emmett. "Who knew that you and Brian were going to Babylon that night?"

Emmett frowned. "No one. It was a spur of the moment thing. Michael was complaining that he never saw Brian anymore. Ted mentioned that all he ever did was work."

"Michael Novotny," Doug's expression grew thoughtful. Kevin pulled up a folder, Michael's information and picture. "The 'best friend' whose testimony almost put you away."

"Nice best friend you have there," Kevin muttered. "Michael Charles Novotny. Mother Deborah Jane Grassi, father listed on birth certificate as John Michael Novotny - what the fuck - his real dad is a drag queen named Divina Devore?"

"I thought Michael's dad was in the military and died before he was born? And now you're telling me that ... Danny Devore is Michael's father?" Emmett looked accusingly at Brian.

Brian shrugged. "I thought you knew."

Emmett frowned. He had no memory of the attack, but this ... surely he should remember something like this. Why didn't he?

"Married to Professor Benjamin Bruckner. Two children - adopted son James 'Hunter' Montgomery and Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus. Owns a comic book store - Red Cape Comics." Kevin had gone back to reading the information in the folder. He paused and then asked Brian, "What's Michael got against you."

"He doesn't have anything against me. It's just that the mother of his child doesn't like me."

"Why is that?"

"Because the mother of my child does."

Justin sighed. "That's true, but you can't really believe that Michael's involved in any of this?"

"It couldn't be Michael," Emmett said firmly. "We were roommates for like forever and he would never hurt me."

"Okay, let's table Novotny for the time being. Who else knew that the way to hurt Brian the most would be to attack someone with a bat?" Doug asked.  
Brian, Justin and Emmett racked their brains. "Daphne?"

"Full name?" Kevin asked.

"Daphne Chanders. She's my best friend," Justin answered. "No way could she have done something like this."

"I agree with Justin. Daphne's too sweet and ... innocent," Emmett agreed.

Brian rubbed his left arm. "She's got a mean right."

"She had a reason," Emmett defended. "A good one too. You lost Justin."

Kevin went back to his computer, punching in keys and soon Daphne's picture and stats were on the wall.

"She's not so innocent either. Justin told her everything."

"Everything?" Emmett eyes widened and he stared at Justin who slid down in his seat in embarrassment.

Eric looked at the face on the wall. She didn't look capable of doing something this heinous.

"She is protective of you," Brian admitted.

Justin sat up straight. "Maybe. But she wouldn't do it this way. She'd just shoot you. We need to look elsewhere."

"Your dad?" Emmett offered.

Justin shook his head. "After all this time? He'd have no reason."

Doug and the two detectives were lost in this conversation. It must have shown.

"Justin's father ran his car into Brian's jeep and then tried to beat him up when he found out that Justin was gay about the time they first got together," Emmett explained. "He even had Justin arrested for picketing his store."

"That's past. He doesn't have a reason now that we're not together. Owww." Brian rubbed his arm where Justin had just hit him. He quickly corrected himself. "Weren't together. Besides you might as well accuse Stockwell or Gardner Vance."

Eric's eyes lit up at that statement. "You're the one that brought Stockwell down?"

Brian rolled his lips modestly. He spared a glance at Justin, who was grinning smugly. "Well, I did have a little help."

"I heard he's considering running for office again."

Brian tapped the table top with his finger. "All the more reason why it wouldn't be him. He'd have a lot to lose if something like this was linked back to him."

Emmett stiffened. Something trickled though his brain. A memory. What was it?

Eric noticed. "What's wrong, Babe."

"Gardner, I saw him."

"At Babylon?" Brian asked.

Emmett shook his head adamantly. "No. In New York." He turned to Justin. "You remember that nightclub we went to?"

Justin nodded, not knowing where Emmett was going with this.

"He was there," Emmett said triumphedly. "Getting his dick sucked."

Brian's mouth dropped open. He'd worked for Gardner and never once got the vibe that the man might be a closet gay.

"Okay, folks," Doug began shutting everything down. "We've got our list of suspects. Let's find out which one is the guilty party."

QAF

Brian reached for Justin and came up empty. He opened his eyes just in time to find a naked Justin returning with a bowl of cereal.

"What? I'm hungry."

Brian rolled onto his back and laughed. Everything was right in his world. He'd been exonerated of all charges, business was booming, Justin was back and the bossy bottom was refusing to return to New York.

"Want some," Justin offered as he plopped his ass on the bed.

Brian shook his head. Yeah, everything was going good. So why was he expecting the other shoe to drop?

"Don't get any milk on the duvet," Brian warned.

Justin slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth, his tongue lapped at the little bit of milk left on it, before pointing it at Brian. "You know, we really should go over our list of suspects and narrow it down."

"Now?" Brian turned his head to look at the clock.

Justin shrugged. "Why not now? We're both awake, both thinking the same thing."

Brian groaned. The last thing he wanted to think about was this, but one look at Justin's face showed his determination. "Fuck." Then an evil smirk crossed his face and he reached over to run his fingers down Justin's thigh, watching as his cock came to attention. He tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't there something else you'd rather do?"

Justin looked down at his traitorous cock and scowled. He brushed Brian's hand away, before setting his empty bowl down and reaching for his sketch pad.  
The investigation was at a standstill. Emmett was provided with round the clock protection courtesy of Day and Knight Detectives, for which he was not complaining. They still had no idea who had attacked Emmett. Thankfully the private dicks were personally attached to Emmett, because they certainly couldn't afford to pay for the protection.

In the end it all came down to suspicion, nothing could be proven. After Emmett's revelation, Gardener had seemed like the top suspect. But he really had no motive. They looked into the possibility that he was working in collusion with Stockwell - except - Stockwell went with another firm for his campaign, something that Vance certainly could not have expected. That he might possibly blame Brian for that looked promising until two days later when Stockwell announced that he was not running for public office in the future.

Not only that Gardener had an iron clad alibi. He was in New York visiting a 'friend'.

 

Stockwell's backing out of the race looked suspicious until he announce that his wife was diagnosed with cancer. Scratch another suspect.

Chris Hobbs, as it turned out, was incarcerated on a DWI on the night in question and had to be ruled out.

Justin licked the tip of his pencil. "Okay, let's start with the least likely suspects."

Brian sighed. If he was going to do this he would need something to help him deal with this. His normal coping mechanisms of booze and tricks no longer worked. Coffee, he needed coffee. He jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Bri-ian, aren't you tired of having this hanging over us?" Justin asked, following Brian out of the bedroom and plopped his naked butt on a stool.

"You're damn right, I'm tired," Brian confirmed. "So who's our least likely."

"Daphne."

Brian thought about that. "I never seriously considered her." He grinned. "She thinks I'm Hot and she adores Emmett."

Justin wrote down her name and scratched it off the list.

"Next?"

"Michael?"

"Mikey has his faults, but I don't think he would deliberately hurt Emmett. What would his reason be?"

"To get back at me?" Justin suggested.

"You hadn't been around for ages. If he really wanted to hurt you or keep you away why would he call you? Besides I can't see Mikey being that devious."

"Who do you think wrote all those plots for Rage?" Justin countered. "He not only let someone into this apartment, he supplied the testimony that almost got you convicted. I'm sorry to break your bubble, but as a 'best friend' Michael leaves a lot to be desired."

Brian thought about it. "Okay, keep him on the list. Next?"

Justin frowned as he pondered. "Your nephew John? Your mother?"

Brian thought about that. It had been years since he'd even thought about his problems with Claire and her devil's spawn. As for his mother? She would be more likely to bash him, she didn't even know Emmett. "This is getting ridiculous. I was even considering Ted as a suspect."

"Ted," Justin muttered thoughtfully. Just then someone started banging on the door while the phone began ring. Brian went for the phone, while Justin hurriedly grabbed some sweat pants before going to answer the door.

QAF

 

Someone was frantically banging on the door. Brian picked up the phone and plugged up one ear so he could hear while Justin pulled up his pants and answered the door. "Kinney."

"You what?" He listened to the voice on the phone, while Justin pull back the door. "How the fuck did you happen to lose him?"

A hysterical Emmett fell into the room. Justin wrapped his arms around Em doing his best to calm him down.

"What the fuck?" Brian said loudly, as he dropped the phone.

Emmett stopped blubbering and his jaw dropped and his eyes got round as he took in the fully naked form that was Brian Kinney. He'd seen Brian's dick of course. Who hadn't? But this! Wow.

Justin brought Emmett over to sit on the couch. In the midst of trying to calm Em down, he noticed the change in him and quickly discovered the cause. "Bri, could you please put some clothes on," he hissed.

Brian's eyes sifted downward almost in surprise, then he looked up, his gaze catching Justin's and raised a brow, then settled a smirk on his face. With a 'what can I say' shrug, Brian headed off to get dressed.

Justin nudged Emmett, as his head turned his eyes following Brian, his mouth drooling. At least Emmett wasn't hysterical anymore. "And don't put on those tight jeans," Justin called out. "So Em?"

Emmett reluctantly dragged his eyes away from Brian's nicely shaped ass. "Ummm. I know I've seen him in the gym, but its been years. How is it he still looks so fine?"

"Quit perving on my guy," Justin demanded. Secretly he was tickled that Brian was responsible for bringing Emmett out of his funk. A moment later he was sorry, when it looked like Emmett was close to tears again.

"He slipped his leash," Brian informed Justin as he absentmindedly buttoned his shirt. His bare feet slapping the wood floor.

Justin shook his head in disbelief.

Brian moved up behind where Em sat, patted his shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of his head, a very un-Kinney thing to do. He couldn't bring himself to regret it when he saw the sunshine smile on Justin's face.

"Better answer the door, Sunshine," Brian said right before the door buzzer sounded.

Justin stared at the door wondering how Brian knew.

"For the love of christ," Brian huffed and went to slide open the door himself. He rolled his lips together as he held up his cell phone.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Emmett Honeycutt?" Kevin demanded the instant he was in the door.

Emmett's head dropped and a tear slowly made its way down he cheek. "I ... I just wanted to check ... my apartment."

"Baby, we would have gladly gone with you." Eric wrapped his smaller Asian body around Em pushing Justin away while Kevin knelt on the floor in front of him.

"He was fucking hysterical when he got here," Brian offered. "We still don't know why."

Emmett sniffed, he sat up and tried to get himself together. "I got to my apartment. Unlocked the door. And there on my coffee table," he whimpered. "was a ... bat."

 

QAF

 

"A bat. As in baseball bat?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence.

Emmett nodded emphatically and hid his face in Eric's neck.

"Was your apartment broken into?" Eric asked.

"I didn't stay to check," was Emmett's muffled reply.

Kevin stood up, pulled his weapon and checked to make sure it was loaded. "I'll go check."

Emmett dug into his pants pocket. "You'll need my key."

"No he won't," Eric informed Em with a wink. Then he grew thoughtful. "Who else has a key to your place."

Emmett counted on his fingers. "Me, the apartment manager, Ted ... oh, and Michael."

Everyone exchanged looks. It always seemed to come back to Michael. Brian went to his closet and pulled out his boots, slipping them on. He grabbed his keys on the way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Justin called out as he slid open the loft door.

Brian stopped but kept his back to the room. "I think it's about time I had a talk with Mikey."

"Wait. I'm coming with you," Justin insisted adamantly.

Brian turned around and his eyes softened. He walked back and took Justin's face in his hands. "Going to save me from the big, bad Mikey?" he teased. He placed a gentle kiss on Justin's forehead. "Emmett needs you here."

Justin was so shocked that he didn't do anything while Brian walked out the door.

Brian checked his watch before getting into his car. In spite of all that had happened it was still early. He drove over to Michael and Ben's house. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the bell by the door and waited.

A disheveled Michael opened the door and stiffened. He started to close it, when Brian pushed against it. Backing away, Michael wrapped his robe more tightly around him. "I never expected to see you again. I thought you hated me."

Brian sighed. "Believe me, I wanted to but..."

"Who is it, Michael?" Ben asked as he came down the stairs.

Michael turned aside to answer and Brian took the opportunity to enter.

"Hi, Prof. I thought I'd come have a little chat with the little woman." Brian turned to Michael and poked him in the chest. "What I want to know is why?"

Fire lit Mikey's eyes. "Because for once someone was showing interest in ME!" Michael thumped his chest. "It wasn't just about you, what I had to say was important. I was important. I'm not smart like Ben or successful like you. Besides I only told the truth."

Brian was left speechless. All of his testimony was because of Mikey's misguided need for attention? "Mikey. Mikey. How many times have I told you that you are special?"

In the silence that followed Ben suggested, "Why don't I fix us some breakfast?" Then he looked at Brian daring him to refuse. "Egg white omelet, whole wheat toast?"

Brian could only nod. He reluctantly followed Ben and Mikey into their small kitchen. Mikey pulled a package of frozen eggos from the freezer, while Ben, in a well choreographed move, got eggs out of the refrigerator.

As Mikey popped the eggos into the toaster. When they were done Mikey slathered a lot of butter on them and poured half a bottle of syrup on top.

Brian turned his nose up in distaste, he had to ask, "How the fuck can you eat that?"

"Fuck you," Michael responded heatedly.

Ben stepped between the two of them, hoping to defuse the animosity. "Brian, why don't you go sit at the table?"

Brian plopped down on one of the chairs and Mikey joined him. He felt bad about baited Mikey, but he couldn't seem to help it. "Let's get one thing straight. While strictly speaking everything you said on the stand was true, I never, ever told you that I was the one who glued Regular Roy to that toilet seat."

Michael frowned. "Are you sure. I could have sworn ..."

Brian rolled his lips inward. "No, Mikey, I didn't," Brian stated firmly, and shook his head. Ben set down his plate and Brian stared at it. Something about the whole Mikey thing just didn't sit right. "Mikey, why did you call Justin?"

Mikey swallowed the pile of waffle on his fork, then looked down at his plate. When he finally looked at Brian there was a sadness in his gaze. "When it first happened, I was sure you'd be out by the next day. That you'd get your lawyers working on it. When that didn't happen, we looked into what we could do, but by then your accounts were frozen and Teddy was at his wits ends trying to keep Kinnetik together. I thought the girls would help out, but Mel..." Mikey shook his head.

"Yeah, Justin told me what she threatened. But, Mikey, you have parental rights. She can't keep Jenny Rebecca from you. You know that, right?"

Michael had the good grace to look ashamed. "That's what Ben said, but I couldn't risk it. You understand that don't you?"

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes Mikey couldn't see the forest for the trees.

"Calling Justin seemed like the only course left to us," Ben said quietly as he joined them at the table. He'd hated that Michael had caved in to Melanie, but Michael wouldn't listen to reason. He didn't want to tell Brian how long it had taken him to convince Michael to make that call. Michael had two reasons why they shouldn't for every one of Ben's for why the should. "Even though we weren't sure he'd come, or what he could do, we had to try."

"It all worked out, didn't it?" Mikey said happily, in that way of his, that more or less dismissed any responsibility on his part in all of this.

Something bothered Brian at the back of his mind. He wiped his mouth and put down his napkin. "Yeah, Mikey. It all worked out." But it hadn't had it? "I guess I'd better get back to the loft."

Ben and Michael escorted him to their door and Brian's cell rang. It was Kevin reporting in that there was no sign of forced entering. Whoever had left the bat must have had a key. It was then that Brian remembered why he'd come here in the first place and the one question he'd forgotten to ask. "Mikey, did you by any chance go to Emmett's apartment recently?"

Michael had that look on his face that said he had no idea what Brian was talking about. "Duh, no. Why do you ask?"

Brian explained about Emmett's finding a bat on his coffee table.

Michael was shocked, but had no explanation for how something like that could possibly have happened. Mikey hugged him tightly as if all were forgiven. Brian shouldn't have been surprised, after all Mikey did live in his own little world, so hugged him back.

Ben looked thoughtful. "What I can't figure out is who had the clout to get your accounts frozen?"

That was the big question.

QAF

 

Brian slung back the door to the loft, glad to be back and relieved at how his talk with Mikey had turned out. He tossed his keys on the counter in his kitchen, he toed off his boots, chunking them across the room.

"Oh!" Em's head popped up over the back of the couch, and from what Brian could see, his upper body was bare.

"What the fuck?" Brian wanted to know.

Kevin's head popped up next to Emmett's, his shoulders bare. "Give us a second will you. I'm almost done." he groaned.

"Justin!" Brian yelled as he headed for the bedroom and getting more irritated by the minute.

"Yes, yes, yes," Emmett cried out, ending in a shriek so loud that it sounded like an aria, while Kevin roared his release.

"Where the fuck is Justin?" Brian demanded, when all he found was an empty room.

"He got a call," Eric informed him as he exited the bathroom, zipping up his pants. "Something about meeting a reporter."

"And you just let him go?" Brian shouted. "What kind of detective are you?"

"Justin, Justin, Justin!" Brian bellowed over and over.

QAF

Just as Brian was leaving Michael's, Eric shut his cell phone. "That was Kev. It looks like who ever broke in had a key."

"A key? That means it's someone I trust. I feel so violated," Emmett lamented.

Eric knelt in front of Emmett and took his hands. "Em, why did you come here when you found the bat instead of coming to us? Why did you come to Brian and Justin?"

Emmett looked at him blankly. He actually had to think about his answer. "Why did I come here? I guess because whenever there's a problem, Brian's the one we turn to to take care of it."

That caused Justin to smile. He patted Emmett's shoulder and sat on the arm of the couch. Brian always seemed to be the one solving problems. And still everyone referred to Brian as an asshole. Justin frowned. Some things just weren't fair. Then a thought occurred to him. "Em, you said Ted has a key to your apartment?"

Emmett nodded as he continued to snivel into his handkerchief. "Yes, a couple of years ago Ted was doing my taxes. You know Teddy, always looking for loop holes and preparing for the future. Well, we got to discussing some what-if scenarios, like what if I lost my key, which has been known to happen, or what-if one of us were incapacitated. He offered to be my PDA ..."

Eric laughed. "Honey, I think you mean POA ... Power of Attorney."

"What ever," Emmett waved the correction away. "Anyway he said he'd be honored and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Blake is his P what ever."

Just then Kevin slid back the loft's door. "Hey, everyone." He stopped in the doorway and took in the occupants of the room.

Eric stood up. "Uh oh. I know that look. Something's wrong."

Kevin walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of Emmett, taking his hands. "Em, are you absolutely positive there was a bat there. I checked your entire apartment. There is no bat."

Emmett sat up straight. He stared at Kevin not understanding what he was saying. "Do you think I'd lie about a thing like that?"

"No, of course not." Emmett's distress cut through him like a knife. Kevin went to wrap Emmett in his arms, but Em shrugged him off, hurting him even more.

"No signs of entry. No bat," Eric reflected.

Kevin nodded. "The door was locked and there were no signs of tampering. I dusted for prints and the place was clean."

Emmett gasped. "That's not right." He turned to Justin, not liking the sympathetic look he found there. "I opened the door, walked into the living room. There was a bat on that table. I turned around and ran out the door and I never stopped until I got here."

Eric and Kevin exchanged looks. Kevin asked slowly, "Are you saying you didn't lock the door when you left?"

Emmett stood up, towering over his two lovers, his body straight and tall. "That is exactly what I'm saying," he said firmly, indignant that anyone would doubt his word.

"What about finger prints," Justin asked. "You did check for that?"

Kevin nodded. "The place was clean."

"Too clean?" Eric asked.

"Ah ha, that proves it. My prints should have been there at least." Emmett felt vindicated.

Kevin smiled, an evil twinkle in his eye. "Yep. The perp musta wore gloves."

Emmett slapped at Kevin. "You believed me the whole time."

"Of course." Kevin soon found himself in receipt of a kiss that would melt even the coldest heart. Once he recovered, he asked, "Where's Brian?"

"He's not back yet." Justin shrugged.

Kevin frowned. "His car's outside."

Justin was up and out in a flash. The rest not far behind.

QAF

"Justin, Justin, Justin!" It came out more as a croak then a yell. Brian blinked, his neck felt stiff. Where the fuck was he? Where was Emmett and his entourage? He went to bring his hand to his neck only to find them bound.

"Welcome back," an unfamiliar voice said.

Brian turned his head and squinted his eyes. The face, skeletal in appearance was one that he did not recognize. It turned toward him and smiled malevolently. His eyes held the look of madness. "Who the fuck are you?"

"You don't recognize me?"

Brian's vision blurred and his head fell back against the headrest. He was in a car, but not his. Fear coursed through Brian's veins. He chased that thought away. Brian Kinney does not do fear, he told himself.

His mind wasn't paying the slightest attention. For some reason it kept telling him that Justin was the one in trouble. That he needed to find him. As for that weird scene with Emmett? That was totally fucked up. The way his mind kept flipping from one thing to another was really bizarre. He needed to focus. If only the creepy guy would quit talking. Not that Brian was paying attention. He couldn't. He grabbed a thought and held on to it. Mikey! Yeah, Mikey. He'd gone to see Mikey. He didn't remember the details, but he remembered driving to the loft. He could see himself using his key fob to lock the car door. Then ... what then. A jab. To his neck. What the fuck! He'd been drugged! That explained the little vision with Emmett fucking on his precious Italian couch. What a nightmare.

Now that he knew he was drugged, he could categorize it. He was conscious, but unable to control his limbs, which were weak. He tried to speak, but nothing but gibberish came out.

Focus, focus. His office. Emmett. Emmett ranting ... about what? He caught another fragment. Babylon.

"Michael was saying we never see each other anymore. He never sees you. You work too hard and you know it. One night at Babylon won't kill you."

Him agreeing to go, just to shut Emmett up. Brian barked a laugh, thinking about it now. Amazing how clear it all was. He'd actually had a good time. He remembered lighting a cigarette while Emmett said goodbye to the gang. It was late, or really early depending on how you look at it. Going to get his car. Why had he parked so far away? Honking for Emmett. Getting out of the car to look for Emmett. Being pissed with Emmett for wandering off. Seeing the bat. Seeing Justin. Not Justin. Justin's in New York. Screams. Running footsteps. Men pulling at him. Cuffing him. Nothing.

The next clear memory is someone telling him through bars that he can leave. Seeing Justin by the car. Holding on for dear life. Then darkness.

QAF

With Justin in the lead the four men surrounded the car. The doors were locked, but Brian was no where to be seen. Eric found the car keys several feet away.

"Shit," Justin shouted. He saw Kevin take out his phone. "What are you doing?"

"We need to report this."

"You mean call the cops? Just what do you think they will do about this? We don't even know for sure anything's wrong. All we know for sure is that his car is here and he's not."

Eric and Kevin exchanged looks. Deep down they knew Justin was right about calling the cops. The only problem was, if Brian had been kidnapped they were running out of time.

"We have to do something," Emmett insisted. "Even if its only calling Carl."

Before any decisions could be made Justin's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and wondered why Ted was calling. "Hey, Ted. Is there a problem?"

"Justin, I just got off the phone with Michael. Have you talked to him recently?"

Justin's brow scrunched. "No, why?" His jaw dropped as Ted delivered his bombshell. All he could think is why would he want to hurt Brian. Well at least they had a name.

QAF

In the meantime the drug was beginning to wear off. Brian was able to get a fix on where they were. A golf course? There was a terrible sadistic grin on the guy's face as he spouted off nonsense and reached in the back seat for a golf club. Something about it all being Brian's fault?

"What the fuck did I ever do to you," Brian asked as the man hauled him out of the car and forced him to kneel on the grass.

"You don't remember me?" The guy shrieked, his eyes glared with madness as he took a few practice swings with the club.

"Brian!"

Hearing his name shouted caught the guy off guard and Brian toppled over just as the madman swung causing the club to miss him by inches. The next thing he knew Justin was there flying in the air, one leg coming around to catch the arm holding the club. As he landed the other leg went out hitting the guy in the head and knocking him out.

Justin was at his side pulling him up.

"Where the fuck did you learn how to do that, Sunshine?" Brian asked before he passed out.

QAF

Brian Kinney sat up in bed, were he was holding court while recuperating from being drugged. His bedroom overflowing with flowers and balloons. The hospital had wanted to keep him for observation, but that was not on Brian's agenda.

Justin sat on the bed next to him, explaining how once Ted had given them a name it had proved easy enough to track the fucker's cell phone. Giving all the credit to Eric and Kevn while Emmett and his admirers along with Michael, Ben, even Hunter stood around the room and clapped. Deb and Carl showed up bringing food, turning the whole thing into a party.

Emmett took great pride in telling everyone how Brian's mother and sister had arrived earlier spouting how what happened to Brian was God's judgment. How they had learned of it was a mystery. Justin had escorted them out the door telling them to never come back and giving them the finger as a final fuck you.

"My hero!" Brian said smugly and proceeded to shower Justin with hot kisses as he returned to his spot on the bed.

Ted arrived about that time and threw the newspaper on Brian's chest. The headline pictured a crazyman ranting as the cops carted him off. Emmett, of course, grabbed the paper and began reading the headline.

He brought one hand to his mouth in horror as he passed the paper on. "Oh my God. Howard Bellwether? I can't believe it. It says that he will probably enter an insanity plea, can you believe that! Something about how after he fell sick he seemed to blame Brian for ruining his life." he shook his head. "Who would have known."

"Michael should have," Ted accused with a glare.

Michael was studying the picture and looked up in surprise. "Just how should I have known?"

"Remember that BB party? We saw Bellweather there," Ted pointed out.

"How was I to know that BB stood for bare backing." Michael's face turned bright red. He didn't like being reminded of his youthful indiscretions.

"That's ridiculous. I've never bare backed in my life." Brian wasn't paying any attention. He was focused on another aspect of the article and highly indignant. "And how the fuck did I ruin his life. I don't even know the fucker."

Justin shook his head and hid his grin. How like Brian not to remember the man who protested Brian's award for heroism while collecting his own. He'd also written an article and Brian had called him on it, not because he resented being called a pervert, but because the man had gotten his age wrong. Perhaps he'd explain it to Brian once everyone was gone.

It turned out that before Bellweather became ill, he was very popular and had many friends in high places, making it easy for him to have Brian's accounts frozen, much like when he'd turned people against Brian after Justin's bashing. The talk then turned to wondering why Emmett was attacked and not Brian, much to their horror. The general consensus was wrong place, wrong time. Which didn't make anyone feel better. A call from Gus helped explain Mel's behavior once he started begging and pleading to come live with his dad.

It was late before Justin was able to herd everyone out of the loft. He made sure Brian was comfortable before heading to the bath for a nice hot shower. Maybe he'd give Brian a sponge bath once he was done. Now that everything was over he knew Brian would figure that there was no longer any reason for Justin to stay.

Sure enough. "So when will you be going back to New York?" Brian asked as Justin walked back to the bed.  
Justin shook his head and tossed the towel he'd been wearing aside. He seated himself astride Brian's legs and started scattering butterfly kisses across his face. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere?" He liked working with Brian, being his equal.  
Brian was biting his lower lip.

"Who will keep you out of trouble if I leave?" Justin asked. His erection ground into Brian's stomach as his tongue invaded Brian's mouth. "Fuck me," he whispered.

And Brian was happy to oblige.

Epilogue

They led me into the common room of this god forsaken institution. There was really no reason for me to be here. I don't belong here. I'd only tried to rid the world of some much needed pestilence.

I am Howard Bellweather, critic, best selling author, and social conscience of the gay community. I'm somebody. I can counted among my closest friends, lawyers, doctors, judges, politicians, hell I'm even on first name basis with the Governor.

I settled into the metal chair at the round table, wearing institutional clothing and wait. Waiting for the arrogant bastard who was responsible for my being here to show.

I remembered it as if it were yesterday. I'd come to Pittsburgh in order to receive an award as the Outstanding Gay Advocate. When I learned that they were also planning to give out another award, one for heroism, I felt it my duty to learn more about my fellow award recipient. What I found out had me appalled and the LGBT were actually thinking of honoring this man, a pervert, as a hero! So I did what I do best. I wrote an insightful article titled 'Wolf and Hero's Clothing'. In it I merely pointed out all they reasons why Kinney being awarded as a hero was so wrong. In fact I still have that article stored away - somewhere.

The young ... child actually had the audacity to come into the bookstore where I was signing my book and break into line. He'd thrown down a book and demanded that I apologize for what I had written. I only told the kid the truth. Brian Kinney had stolen something precious from him, his innocence. To top it off the molester himself decided to put his two cents in. Oddly enough, the only thing Kinney complained about was the fact the I'd gotten his age wrong.

Ah, the door is opening. Finally. It's getting late and I need my beauty sleep. What's going on? There are three people, not two. They told me two people were to be here. Kinney, the arrogant bastard, looks unchanged, his little twink, his blond hair no longer a bright yellow has darkened with age, and the man in the middle, who looks vaguely familiar. They are all wearing tuxs. I shake my head. Nobody told me this was formal.

"Sorry to keep you up so late," Kinney says. He's evidently taken up mind reading.

I lean back in my chair and cross one leg over the other. The formal wear takes me back to the night of the award ceremony. I'd just finished giving my magnificent acceptance speech and everyone was cheering as they rightly should. Then they announced the award for heroism. My teeth begin to grind. Kinney hadn't even bothered to show up to accept. My whole night was spoiled. All everyone could talk about, was that Brian Kinney!

"I suppose you are here to ask why? To find closure." I sneer.

I have no intentions of telling how shortly after the award ceremony, I began to feel somewhat fatigued. It was nothing major, but I grew bored. For entertainment I would listen as my friends gossiped about the happenings in the gay community and guess whose name kept cropping up with painful regularity. Brian Kinney.

My work began to suffer. Soon the comings and goings of one Brian Kinney became my main focus. I would write articles venting on the man which no one would publish. I rejoiced when his blond twink left the mighty Kinney for a violinist. How that must have hurt. Only the little twerp didn't have the good sense to stay away. He somehow managed to reclaim his place in Kinney's life. Then learning that Kinney lost his job shortly thereafter and was bankrupt left me ecstatic.

Little did they know that it was partially my influence that Justin was awarded a chance to do a movie in the City of Angels. If only he's had sense enough to stay there. But, no, he'd come back to the Pitts and Kinney.

It proved even more galling when Kinney managed to turn things around and open his own advertising agency, not to mention topping it off by buying Babylon, the gay man's mecca.

My only consolation was hearing that Kinney developed cancer and ended up losing a ball. The man needed to suffer. I heard rumors that the two had split up yet again and thought for sure that those two would go their final ways and was happy. Then I learned that the two were back together, it pained me to the point that I was hospitalized.

I had hoped the explosion at Babylon would have put a crimp in the mighty Kinney's life style. Not that I didn't grieve for the victims. I did. In fact I thought the idea of a benefit was admirable. But to hold it in a den of iniquity, that must have proven too much for someone.

Those two are exchanging looks. They look at me and say in unison. "No."

"Not at all," Justin Taylor said with sickening sweetness. He nodded to one of the attendants and the man walked out of the room and returned with a TV set. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

If they didn't want closure why are they here. I have a large folder filled with information about one Justin Taylor and one Brian Kinney somewhere. I know everything there was to know about those two. From Brian's son's mothers moving out of the country and that ridiculous marriage proposal. How I'd laughed after I managed to squash that by putting a bug in that art critic's ear.

The man standing in the middle steps forward. He looks angry and I'm not quite sure why.

"I use to admire you. That is until I saw you at a bare back party years ago and even after that I believed in what you had to say. How you could do something so irresponsible was beyond me." He paused to get a grip on himself. "Emmett Honeycutt is one of my friends, my best friend. He may be a little over the top, a stereotype if you will, I admit. He did not deserve what you did to him."

I don't really remember what set me off. Something called me to Babylon. I knew the baseball bat would trigger something in Kinney. I just wasn't aware of how much he'd be effected. Frankly, the man is considered such an asshole that I expected him to be out of jail in short order.

I was somewhat surprised when I suggested to my good friend Judge Crane that Brian Kinney might prove a flight risk to find they had taken it to heart and frozen his bank accounts. It was even easier once I talked to the man who claimed he was Brian Kinney's best friend. The man was so eager for attention. He actually took me to Kinney's apartment and boasted about the man's sexual proclivities. I only had to turn on a tape recorder, then excuse myself while I borrowed his keys to copy them while he went on and on. I'm still not sure why I did that, but they did prove useful.

They turn on the TV. I try not to show interest, but something about it arrests me. I know those people. They are the same ones from the award ceremony. Tannis and Phil. They are making an announcement.

Tannis is talking into the mike. "It is our pleasure to present this award to the one man who has given so much to the gay community."

Then Phil moves in. "His party planning abilities have benefited the GLC on more than one occasion. Emmett Honeycutt."

Pandemonium breaks out and I watch as the camera scans the audience and stops at a table where the men who are standing in front of me sit. It stops, catching Kinney and Taylor smiling broadly at each other before moving to the red-head in the middle, who looks surprised and starts crying as he's led to the podium, two men, one of them Asian, both proud, at his side. My eyes widen.

"Noooooo," I scream.


End file.
